Accio Grease
by runningoutofthyme
Summary: Good boy Harry and greaser Draco fell in love over the summer. When they unexpectedly discover they're now in the same high school, will they be able to rekindle their romance? Drarry/Grease AU.
1. Epilogue

**A/N Hey guys! Well I decide on what to do for my next story, I have decided to post this Grease/Harry Potter AU. My sister gave me this prompt and I absolutely adore it! It is probably going to be long and the updates should be fairly consistent. Please enjoy and tell me if you like it by leaving a review!**

 **DISCLAIMER: This story follows the Grease script (for the movie) exactly. It will be quoted and I'm not trying to steal it or say the plot is mine! I have changed stuff because obviously the movie was set in a time where you wouldn't have two men together and this is a Drarry story.**

I look up at the tall handsome man, his shiny silver eyes staring into mine, I take a deep breath. "I'm going back to Australia," I say to him. He presses his forehead to mine, "Don't talk that way Harry," He says gently. I sigh, "I've just had the best summer and now I have to leave, it isn't fair Draco," I say. He leans in kissing me deeply, I feel his hand roam on my backside, slowly sliding lower as he pulls me closer. I move away, "Don't spoil it," I whisper, "It's not spoiling it, it's making it better," He whispers into my ear. "Draco, is this the end?" I ask him. He shakes his head, "Of course not, it's only the beginning."


	2. Summer Nights

_**A/N I'm back with another chapter and this time I am including a character guide list. I won't always stay true to the Grease script and I do change who says what, but anyway, enjoy!**_

 _ **Danny Zuko-Draco Malfoy**_  
 _ **Sonny-Ron Weasley**_  
 _ **Kenickie-Neville Longbottom**_  
 _ **Putzie/Doody-Blaise Zabini**_  
 _ **Frenchy-Ginny Weasley**_  
 _ **Marty-Luna Lovegood**_  
 _ **Jan-Hermione Granger**_  
 _ **Rizzo-Pansy Parkinson**_  
 _ **Sandy-Harry Potter**_  
 _ **Principal McGee- Minerva McGonagall**_

 **T-Birds P.O.V**

"You don't eat this, you bury it," Says Blaise. The tips of Ron's ears turn scarlet, "That's a homemade lunch," He says, "Your old lady drag her carcass out of bed for you?" He says, a hint of jealousy in his voice. "She does it the first day of school," Blaise tosses the sandwich into the bin, "Big deal," Ron turns around, smirking as he sees his friend flirting with a bunch of freshmen, "Hey Neville! Over here!" He yells at him, he jogs over."Where were you all summer?" Blaise asks.

"Are you my mother?" He replies. "Just asking," Blaise says, rolling his eyes at his friend's attitude. "Working," He says, an air of superiority about him. "Working?" Ron asks in disbelief. "Yes, lugging boxes at Bargain City," He says. "Nice job," Blaise replies sarcastically. "Eat me," Neville says, giving him a light shove, "I'm saving up to get me some wheels," Neville says proudly. "Wanna hear what I did?" Asks Ron, a cheeky smile on his face. "No," says Neville. "Hey, there's Draco!" Exclaims Blaise, "Draco! Draco!"

They walk over to him, "So, what'd you do all summer?" Neville asks the tall blonde. "I was hanging around at the beach," He says nonchalantly. "How was the action?" Ron asks Blaise hits him in the back of his head before turning to Draco, eagerly awaiting the answer. "I did meet this one dude, he was sorta cool," Draco says, trying to hide how he really felt about Harry. "You mean he puts out?" Says Blaise, "C'mon, is that all you think about?" Draco asks him, clearly annoyed. "Pretty much," He says, a lopsided grin on his face

 **Harry and Ginny P.O.V**

"Do I look okay Ginny?" Harry asks, fiddling with his jacket. "You look terrific," She responds, well fixing his shirt collar. "I'm really nervous," He replies, looking over to the school as they start to walk towards it. "So, this is the Rydell?" He asks, "Yup, you'll love," Ginny replies, not quite believing her own words. Harry looks at her, "I loved the last school I was it, I wish I was there right now." He says wistfully.

 **Pink Ladies P.O.V**

"Well, here we are again," Pansy says, checking her lipstick in the rearview mirror. "But this time we're seniors," Says Luna, "Yeah, we'll rule the school!" Jokes Hermione. "That is so adolescent," Says Pansy, "We are adolescents," She says. Pansy rolls her eyes, "Okay girls, let's go get'em." She says, putting her lipstick back in her purse and walking away.

 **Harry's P.O.V**

I walk into the busy office, slowly I walk up to what I assume to be the secretary's desk. She looks up at me, "Can I help you?" She asks me politely. I nod, "Yes, it's my first day, I'm not sure where I should be?" I say. "Welcome to Rydell," She says as she places a stack of papers on the desk, "You'll need to fill out these forms," she says. I grab the forms and pick up a pencil.

 **T-Birds P.O.V**

"Jeez, every teacher I have this year has flunked me at least once," Ron complains. "You'll spend your time in McGonagall's office," Teases Neville, "She'll wish she'd never seen me," Says Ron, "Yeah? And what are you gonna do?" Asks Blaise. Ron smirks, as he walks backward, "I just ain't gonna take her crap, I don't take no crap from nobody," He says before turning around, directly into Principal McGonagall, "Ron?" She says, he gulps visibly, "Oh, hello ma'am," He says, "Shouldn't you be in homeroom?" She asks him, "I was going for a walk," He tries to explain.

"You where dawdling"

"Yes ma'am"

"That is no way to start a new semester Mr. Weasley, perhaps a session of banging erasers after school would put you on track?"

"Yes ma'am"

"Do you plan to stand there all day?"

"No ma'am, I mean, yes"

"Well, which is it?"

"No ma'am,"

"Good then move," She says, dismissing them. "I'm glad you didn't take any of her crap Ron," Neville says while snickering.

 **Pink Ladies P.O.V**

"Did you guys get a look at Malfoy this morning? Looking pretty good huh Pans?" Hermione says Hermione, wigglin' her eyebrows up and down. "That's ancient history," Says Pansy, while sitting down at their lunch table. "History sometimes repeats itself," Says Luna. Pansy opens her mouth to respond but is interrupted. "Hey, you guys!" Says Ginny, "Hi Ginny," Says Hermione.

"Go sit down," Ginny says to Harry, he sits down hesitantly and Ginny plops down beside him. "This is Harry Potter, and that's Hermione, Luna, and Pansy," Pansy looks him over and Harry shifts uncomfortably, "How are things down under?' She asks him, "Oh, fine thanks," He says before turning down to look at his food. Pansy turns to Luna, "Luna, are those new glasses?" She asks her friend. Luna nods,"Yes, to keep away the nargles," Pansy shakes her head at her friends' weirdness.

"Hi, guys!" Says a sickeningly bright cheery voice, everyone around the table groans. ginny whispers into Harry's ear, "Lavender Brown, the bad seed of Rydell," Harry holds in a snort as Lavender sits down next to him. "I love the first day of school!" She exclaims, Pansy replies sarcastically, "The biggest thrill of my life," Lavender smiles, "You won't guess what's happened!" Pansy smiles fakily, "Probably not," she says. "The nominees for student council are up, guess who's up for Vice President?" Harry watches the exchange with great interest, "Who?"

"Me! Isn't it the most?" She says excitedly, "To say the least, " Lavender turns to face Harry, "The very least, oh you must think I'm a clod for not introducing myself. Hi, I'm Patty Simcox, welcome to Rydell," She says with an excited squeal at the end of her sentence, "I'm sure we will be friends for life!" She leaves and the girls start asking _questions about my summer..._

T-Birds P.O.V

Draco listens to his friends, not really caring about the new guy or whatever it was they where discussing. Suddenly, he hears his name, "Hey, I wanna hear about what Draco did at the beach," Says Blaise, "It was nothing," I tell him, trying to hold on to the memory of my summer. "C'mon tell us," I smirk, **"You don't want to hear the horny details, but I'll tell you..."**

 **Summer lovin' had me a blast**

 _Summer lovin' happened so fast_

 **I met a boy crazy for me**

 _Met a boy cute as can be_

 _ **Summer days driftin' away**_

 _ **To ah, oh, those summer nights**_

Uh well-a well-a well-a huh!

Tell me more, tell me more

 **Did you get very far?**

Tell me more, tell me more

 _Like does he have a car?_

Uh-huh uh-huh uh-huh uh-huh

 **He swam by me, she got a cramp**

 _He ran by me, got my suit damp_

 **I saved his life, he nearly drowned**

 _He showed off, splashing around_

 _ **Summer sun, something's begun**_

 _ **But ah, oh, those summer nights**_

Uh well-a well-a well-a huh!

Tell me more, tell me more

 _Was it love at first sight?_

Tell me more, tell me more

 **Did he put up a fight?**

Uh-huh uh-huh uh-huh uh-huh

 **Took him bowling in the arcade**

 _We went strolling, drank lemonade_

 **We made out under the dock**

 _We stayed out 'til ten o'clock_

 _ **Summer fling, don't mean a thing**_

 _ **But ah, oh, those summer nights**_

Whoa, whoa, whoa!

Tell me more, tell me more

 **But you don't gotta brag**

Tell me more, tell me more

 _'Cause he sounds like a drag_

Shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop

Shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, yeah!

 _He got friendly, holding my hand_

 **Well, she got friendly down in the sand**

 _He was sweet, just turned eighteen_

 **Well, he was good, you know what I mean**

 _ **Summer heat, boy and b meet**_

 _ **But ah, oh, those summer nights**_

Whoa, whoa, whoa!

Tell me more, tell me more

 _How much dough did he spend?_

Tell me more, tell me more

 **Could he get me a friend?**

 _It turned colder, that's where it ends_

 _So I told him we'd still be friends_

 _Then we made our true love vow_

 _Wonder what he's doing now_

 _ **Summer dreams ripped at the seams**_

 _ **But oh, those summer nights...**_

 _Tell me more, tell me more..._

 **A/N Hope you enjoyed! I love writing this even though it takes such a long time to write it all and stuff! Please leave a review if you like it!**


	3. Look at me, I'm Harry

**A/N Hey I am back with another chapter! Please enjoy!**

 **Pink Ladies P.O.V**

"True love and he didn't lay a hand on you? Sounds like a creep," Declares Pansy. Ginny glares at her friend, "I think he sounds really nice," Ginny says to her new friend. Harry blushes a light pink, "He was a gentleman," He says, Hermione looks at him, "What was his name?" She asks. "Draco, Draco Malfoy," Harry says, not noticing the bewildered looks on everyone's faces. Pansy smirks, "Well, I think the wrackspurts must like him," Says Luna. Confusion dances across Pansy's face, before being replaced be her sly smile.

"Well, maybe if you believe in miracles, Prince Charming will show up again someday, somewhere unexpected. See you later," Pansy says to Harry. Pansy, Luna and Hermione get up and leave to go to their next class. Harry turns to Ginny, "Do you really think I'll get to see him again?" Harry asks the redhead. Ginny hesitates, "Um, I think we oughta get to class."

 **T-Birds P.O.V**

"Be cool huh," Says Draco to Ron and Blaise as they walk around. Bright lights shine into their eyes, "Hey watch out, Pinhead," Says Blaise to Neville as he stops right in front of him. Neville gets out grinning proudly. "Well, what do you think?" He asks them. Blaise grins, "What a hunk of junk," Neville hits him lightly, "Wait 'till I give it a paint job, soup up the engine, she'll run like a champ. I'm racing her at Thunder Road," Draco looks at him in surprise, "Thunder Road?" He says mockingly. "Yeah, wanna make something of it?" Neville asks him. Draco shook his head while smiling cockily, "I wanna see you make something of this heap."

 **Pink Ladies P.O.V**

Harry runs into the other girls, "Hi Harry," Pansy greets him, "Hi Pans. Hi girls," Harry says to them. Pansy grins evilly, "We got a surprise for you," she says. "What is it?" Harry asks skeptically, "You'll see," she says. They walk around behind the bleachers, "Where are we going?" He asks them, Ginny turns to him, "Want a little lipstick," She says smiling slyly. Harry shakes his head. Pansy walks ahead of them. "Hey, Malfoy! I got a surprise for you," She says, "Oh yeah?" He says to her, "Yeah," She says before moving away.

"Harry!" He says excitedly, "Draco?" Harry responds in disbelief, "What are you doing here? I thought you were back in Australia!" He says, "We had a change of plan, I can't-" He is interrupted as he notices Draco's severe change of attitude, "That's cool baby. You know how it is. Rockin' and rollin' and whatnot." Harry blinks, "Draco?" Draco smiles painfully, "That's my name don't wear it out," Harry takes a step back, "What's the matter with you?" He says, "What happened to the Draco Malfoy I met at the beach," Draco tries to keep smirking, "Well I do not know. Maybe there's two of us, right? Why don't you take out a missing-persons ad or, try the Yellow Pages?" Harry straightens up, his eyes blazing emerald fire, "You're a fake and a phoney and I wish I had never laid eyes on you!" He exclaims before stomping away.

 **Later that night...**

"Hand me a cigarette," Says Hermione, "Yeah me too," Says Ginny, before turning to Harry, "Do you want one?" She asks. Harry shakes his head, "I don't smoke," Hermione looks surprised, "You don't? Well, go ahead, try it, it won't kill you," Harry tries it, but ends up coughing a ton before dropping it. Ginny turns to Harry, "Do you want me to pierce your ears?" The others girls start laughing, "Shut up! I know what I'm doing, I'm going to be a beautician." Luna passes over a pin," Here, take this pin, it will help with the Wrackspurts," Everyone looks at her strangely, before Ginny drags Harry into the restroom. Pansy stands up, "What a wimp,"

 _Look at me, I'm Harry_  
 _Lousy with virginity_  
 _Won't go to bed_  
 _Till I'm legally wed_  
 _I can't, I'm Harry_

 _Watch it, hey, I'm Doris Day_  
 _I was not brought up that way_  
 _Won't come across_  
 _Even Rock Hudson lost_  
 _His heart to Doris Day_

 _I don't drink or swear_  
 _I don't rat my hair_  
 _I get ill from one cigarette_  
 _Keep your filthy paws off my silky drawers_  
 _Would you pull that crap with Annette_

 _As for you, Troy Donahue_  
 _I know what you wanna do_  
 _You got your crust_  
 _I'm no object of lust_  
 _I'm just plain Sandra Dee_

 _Elvis, Elvis, let me be_  
 _Keep that pelvis far from me_  
 _Just keep your cool_  
 _Now you're starting to drool_  
 _Hey, fungu, I'm Harry_


	4. Hopelessly Devoted to You

**A/N I'm back! I have decided to continue this story, though the updates will be infrequent, hopefully one every two weeks. Please enjoy!**

 **Pink Ladies P.O.V**

Pansy looks up at Harry, her cheeks turning a shade darker, "Making fun of me Pans?" Harry asks in a small voice. Pansy swipes some hair off her forehead, "Some people are so touchy," She says snootily, trying to cover the hint of shame seeping into her voice. Then they hear voices outside, calling for them. "Oh they can't come here, my parents will kill me," Says Ginny. Luna looks out the window, "Well your brother is out there too," She says. Ginny's eyes narrow, "I wonder what they want," She says before turning too Pansy, who is pulling on jeans and her shoes, "Where are you going?" Pansy pulls her hair back, "You goody-goodies are too much. I'm gonna get my kicks while I'm still young enough to get 'em."

 **T-Birds P.O.V.**

"Hey, look. There's Pansy," Ron says, pointing up at the figure climbing down the side of the house, Blaise Zabini yells up at her, "You're doing that without a net!" She hits the ground,"Swell fellas, rushing to help a lady," She sneers, Malfoy smirks, "Lady? I don't see a lady," Pansy flips him off, "What's up Malfoy?" She says, "You're lookin' good, Pansy," She grins, "Eat your heart out," Malfoy flashes another one of his signature smirks, "Sloppy seconds ain't my style."

 **Harry's P.O.V.**

I look out the window, sighing loudly, "I don't know what I ever saw in Draco Malfoy," I say sadly. Ginny takes out a role of pictures, "Don't sweat it, honey. Have one of mine," She says showing them to me, "There's so many of them," I say, Ginny grins proudly, "I know," I look up at her eyes wide, "How do you keep up with all of them?" I ask her, "I'm a terrific pen pal, hopelessly devoted to everyone," I pick up a piece of paper and start to write a letter to Draco. Feeling upset, I pick it up and take it outside.

 _Guess mine is not the first heart broken  
My eyes are not the first to cry  
I'm not the first to know there's  
Just no getting over you_

 _You know I'm just a fool who's willing  
To sit around and wait for you  
But baby can't you see there's nothing else for me to do  
I'm hopelessly devoted to you_

 _But now there's no way to hide  
Since you pushed my love aside  
I'm outta my head hopelessly devoted to you  
Hopelessly devoted to you_

 _Hopelessly devoted to you_

 _My head is saying fool forget him  
My heart is saying don't let go  
Hold on to the end, that's what I intend to do  
I'm hopelessly devoted to you_

 _But now there's no way to hide_

 _Since you pushed my love aside_

 _I'm outta my head hopelessly devoted to you_

 _Hopelessly devoted to you_

 _Hopelessly devoted to you_


End file.
